Mobile devices such as laptop and notebook computers, media players, smart phones, tablets, and others have become ubiquitous in the last few years and the popularity shows no sign of abating. Further, ever more devices are being used by consumers that require electric power. To meet demand, designers have developed a wide range of devices having a constellation of form factors and features.
While features and form factors of devices have changed and evolved over time, electric devices rely on power to perform their functions. This power is frequently provided to the device via a combination of one or several plugs, connectors, and cords. While devices have evolved to be more compact, sleek, and reliable, many of the power providing components have not experienced similar development. Thus, apparatuses, systems, and methods are needed that improve the function of power providing features.